Misread
by Kyusetsuki Satsuki
Summary: ToFuu. He has everything a guy could ever ask. The looks, the job, the money, the flat, and of course the girl who’s a perfect match…Everything falls into place, until…
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply.

Misread

Enjoy!

Prologue

* * *

He has everything a guy could ever ask.

The looks, the job, the money, the flat, and of course the girl who's a perfect match…

Everything falls into place, until…

* * *

He came home late that night, tired and spent.

_But it was all worth it, _he said to himself. After all, he did a good job, finished just in time, and all the hard work, sleepless nights and almost zero personal life were all forgotten when they finished the project a while ago.

Now all there is left for him to do is to present it to _her_.

_ IT'S_ hers after all.

As soon as he stepped into the flat, he noticed something.

To be exact, he felt something.

Something different.

Usually, he'll smell wafting aromas of a dinner she'd prepared the moment he opened the door as well as her music will be filling his ears.

But there is none.

All he can see is darkness, and the moment he turned the light on in the living room, he knew she's not yet in.

Thinking that she might've been in her work, he sat down on the couch and there, he saw a letter.

Mi-chan, that pesky nickname she gave him was written a piece of folded white linen paper placed on the coffee table.

_What is it this time? _A smirk crept on his lips as he thought of the different ways she'd came up to surprise him. But that smile faded when he finished reading and the letter fell on the floor.

_Mi-chan,_

_I don't know what time will you be home today, and I don't even remember the last time we've dined together and you're not in a hurry, or even talk without your phone ringing and all. _

_I'm sorry…_

_I noticed that you've been irritated lately, and we never get the chance to talk. Whenever I try to talk to you, you don't seem to be interested because you either go away because of a call from your office or you fall asleep. I was beginning to feel the space growing between us, and it scares me. It scares the hell out of me. _

_We barely talk, we don't do anything… Is there someone else?_

_I need space to think if I can compete with your work or if there is another woman or if you still care for me like I do. _

_I miss you, I miss us… and I love you… _

_But can't go on like this…_

_I just… I don't think I can go on like this as if I'm the only one who cares…_

_I'm sorry…_

_Goodbye, love._

He didn't know how long he'd been staring into space.

He was shocked.

She left him.

He was misunderstood.

And now, he's alone.

_Fuuko's not here. _

_She's gone. _

And now, without him knowing…

His tears simply fall.

_Boys don't cry, but real men do. And when they cry, they cry from the heart._

* * *

So? Liked it? Do you want to know more? Review please!

* * *

Chapter One preview…

"You look like hell, man! What happened?" Recca said. Tokiya looked at him with empty eyes and said, "She left me."

He took another swig of beer, and crushed it when it was empty.

"Do you know why?" Recca knew that Tokiya's not the type who'll talk, but he was shocked with what he saw.

Tears.

The unbreakable Tokiya Mikagami is now crying in his empty palms.

"That bad, huh?" Recca sighed and sat beside his friend. He knew no words won't be any help, so he simply sat, waiting for the man's pain to subside.

* * *

Till next time! Review, ne?

Ja!

K.S.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers apply

Misread: Chapter one.

Fuuko's POV while driving in the middle of nowhere

I am a fighter.

I was never a sore loser.

I never gave up on anything.

And yet… here I am, driving in the middle of nowhere, lost like a speck on an ink on a pristine white paper.

A while ago, I was crying (because I'm fuming mad) and I didn't know what to do with Mi-chan. I was confused because I was both lonely and angry for the past couple of months. The last intimate time we had was… I dunno… a month ago… and after that I barely saw him. I understand that we are both busy with work. But at least I try to have time for him. And the thing that irritates me the most is that I have to make an appointment with him just to spend time like some inane client.

We are living together, mind you. Not seeing each other sort of defeats its main purpose don't you think?

I come home late from the studio with no sign of him, I watch reruns till I fall a sleep waiting. I will only know that he's home when I'm already in bed with him, sleeping like a rock. Since we're both too pooped to party, I will wait for the morning.

And every morning, I get up with him already dressed, off to work. Sometimes, he's already gone.

All I ever get is a kiss (it doesn't even last that long to linger) and a whiff of his perfume. It gets pretty frustrating, I tell you.

Things got even worse this past week because I wasn't really feeling well and he rarely goes home.

When I found out about what wrong with me, I wanted to tell him, but its either he's out or asleep.

Oh but that wasn't the last straw…

Not until I found out those text messages of his this morning to some creature named Calista.

Oh, you bet I wanted to wring his sleeping neck. I wanted to stab him.

But I was tired, tired to trying to do something to be seen or even noticed.

He's ignoring me. Fine.

I'll let you be…

I wrote him a dramatic letter, but boy, I am mad.

You shrivel up and die with worry Mi-chan!

I packed almost all my things.

I turned my cell phone off and planned to go somewhere he can't find me for days…

"You look like hell, man! What happened?" Recca said. Tokiya looked at him with empty eyes and said, "She left me."

He took another swig of beer, and crushed it when it was empty.

"Do you know why?" Recca knew that Tokiya's not the type who'll talk, but he was shocked with what he saw.

Tears.

The unbreakable Tokiya Mikagami is now crying in his empty palms.

"That bad, huh?" Recca sighed and sat beside his friend. He knew no words won't be any help, so he simply sat, waiting for the man's pain to subside.

"It's all my fault." Tokiya said after a few moments. He's calm alright and he seemed to have stopped crying too.

"Well, now that that is settled, have you done anything? Like calling her?"

Tokiya looked at Recca as if he said the stupidest thing on earth.

"Of course I already did. A million times."

"And yet?"

Tokiya shrugged. "She turned that darn thing off."

"Ooh. "

"How about the studio? Her friends? Any lead from them?"

"The studio people aren't aware of her whereabouts and she's the only one who knows the numbers of her friends except for you wife.'

The room's atmosphere grew heavier and all Recca could do is sigh.

"You know what, I would agree with you that its your fault, man. I mean, Fuuko's ranting about you because you've been unreachable, busy and irritatingly busy. What have you been up to lately anyway that you've actually left your girlfriend in the cold?"

Defeated, Tokiya took out a box and handed it to Recca.

"Open it."

Inside was something Recca didn't quite expect. A model of a house with a key placed on its veranda along with a small velvet box.

"I was building a house. It was finished just yesterday. I planned to surprise her with this. I also planned on proposing last night. But then she was gone. She wasn't able to wait. She's already left."

And there was light…

TBC

Yey! Review, review please…

I'M SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK REALLY LONG FOR THOSE WHO ARE WAITING…

Want more…?

Chapter two preview…

"I left knowing he can't stand missing me when I'm gone." Fuuko said ruefully and cried the next.

"I never thought I would be the one who couldn't stand being apart from him this much."

Hehehehehehehe…

I'll try to update soon… okay?

Ja ne!!!!

kyusetsuki satsuki


End file.
